Over the past several years, Internet usage and the vast amounts of information available on the Internet has risen dramatically. Businesses, consumers, as well as students of all ages are able to take advantage of the plethora of products, services, and reference materials with relative ease. However, when it comes to searching or researching particular services or products to purchase either on-line or in an actual store, for example, the task of browsing the Internet can be rather daunting. This is due in part to the variety and seemingly infinite number of choices of products, services and companies and the overwhelming amount of advertising.
Some sites offer customer reviews on given products or services to make a buyer's selection easier. However, even with such customer reviews, it is difficult to know or determine from what perspective the reviewer is speaking. This is because the reviewer is only revealing one somewhat narrow aspect of himself; hence, it is nearly impossible to fully appreciate or apply the review to other buyers' needs. Perhaps the dissatisfied reviewer has different needs, different preferences or different expectations than the other buyers. Likewise, a satisfied reviewer could have different expectations (e.g., lower), different needs and/or different long-term goals than the other buyers. Thus, these common customer review formats may not be very useful to most shoppers, browsers, and Internet users, in general.
Moreover, considerable efforts are directed to building profiles of users to facilitate navigating among users and/or entities and/or data in the Internet space. Profiles greatly facilitate such navigation in that they serve not only as filters but block or redirect queries along more relevant paths, but also as beacons to guide access thereto when appropriate. However, with respect to user's profiles where control thereof by a user is desired, the profiles often need to be substantially populated before a system or method employing such profiles can be utilized. In view of the above, let alone the privacy concerns associated with third-party generated profiles of individuals, there is a need for a system and/or method that facilitates a user's controlling his/her respective profile generation and management.